


Maria's Adventure

by GoringWriting



Series: Tony Stark's Poly Protectors [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: What does Maria get up to when her Daddies are asleep?





	Maria's Adventure

Maria stares up at her daddy’s who are making those funny noises they do every night after playing with her. The noises that mean she can do anything she wants and they won’t know about it. She smiles and waves a tiny hand at her Levi who zips across the room and sweeps her up and helps her sit up so she can see everything going on. 

Maria pouts to the door and Levi floats her through the hall and Maria points at an odd mechanical thing on the carpet. Levi floats down and observes the tiny bug planted there by Natasha. But Maria doesn’t know what that is. All she knows is that her Daddy often lets his creations roam around and they are always happy to play with her. 

Maria pulls her finger out of her mouth and reaches down for the bug and picks it up. Not realizing that the wetness from her fingers has seeped into the bug, short circuiting it.

When the bug doesn’t play with her Maria gets bored and tosses it aside before Levi floats up again and carries her through the hall. Every time they come across the many other bugs Natasha planted Maria repeats the process of trying to get them to play with her. She gets increasingly more sad the longer that none of them react to her invitation to play. 

Eventually Levi takes her to the front, child friendly, area of the lab where the bots like to play and she gets a ride on Dummy with an assist from Levi. Maria giggles happily and Levi floats through the air playing robo-tag. Before depositing Maria on a table. Maria giggles and and presses a button. 

She doesn’t realize it but it activates the Tower’s vent cleaning system. Which sucks Natasha out of where she was crawling through to check on her bugs. Natasha goes sliding into the tank that holds all the dirty water before being let out into the sewer. 

Not that Maria notices, she’s too busy giggling at the noises the cleaning system makes to hear Natasha radioing for help. 

Her next visit is the library where she finds Vision.

“Viss!” she squeals kicking her feet excitedly and reaching for him. He smiles and takes her from Levi and and gives her nose a kiss.

“Hello Maria. Did you exhaust your parents?” Vision asks and Maria simply smiles and sucks her thumb and giggles and Vision smiles and sets her back on Levi.

“It is time for her nap time Levi. Perhaps you should bring her back,” He says and Levi floats her back to the lab so she can say goodnight to her bot brothers. Maria giggles and sees a bright silver button and presses it.

The button activates the Iron Legion Protocol. Deploying them just in time to destroy Doom’s incoming bots.

Maria just giggles at the pretty button and Levi sets her back in her baby seat just as he Daddy’s wake up.

“Hey there Sprout,” Bu says and Maria giggles and tugs on his hair to show him he loves him. Her other daddies kiss her head as they bring her back to her room and put her in her crib. Maria falls asleep thinking about all the fun things she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold.
> 
> I'm trying to find a new fic idea. I am either going to write a post avengers Tony and Rhodey are raising baby peter, or post infinity war watching Iron Man the Movie


End file.
